gauntlet_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Tessa Wolfe
Overview 'Tessa Wolfe '''is the wife of Isaac Wolfe. She works as a private practice surgeon as well as a spokesperson for the ''Aurelian Post-Poenari Foundation. ''Tessa is also the adoptive mother of Sarah Wolfe, Isaac's child born to another woman due to an act of infidelity early in their marriage. __toc__ History 7114 Tessa is born to Ryuk and Yara To, both priests serving Garudanism on Monolith. 7126 The Venkath Onslaught breaks out and Monolith is blacked out from the rest of human society to prevent a venkath invasion. With the rise of Isaac Wolfe, Tessa's parents receive word of militarization. Wanting their daughter to be a faithful servant, they pull Tessa out of public school and put her in a vocational school. 7132 Tessa graduates from school with several certifications in pre-med and foundations of human surgery. With a significant shortage of surgeons, she is enlisted for field duty and "on-the-job training". 7136 After shadowing a surgeon on a frigate and learning the trade while under fire, Tessa meets the illustrious Isaac Wolfe. Not as starry-eyed and celeb-focused as she may have desired, Tessa is in charge of Isaac's recovery after a brutal venkath assault on his ship. They develop a cautious romance that quickly blossoms after narrowly avoiding a venkath attack. A marriage is officiated by a superior officer. 7140 It's learned that Tessa is infertile after a conduit blows in the medical bay and irreparably damages her ovaries and uterus. 7143 Tessa adopts Isaac's bastard daughter, Sarah. She promises to love her as though she were her own. 7149 Isaac rises to power once more and forms the Aurelian Dominion. Now almost considered royalty, Tessa withdraws from the military and opens a private practice that works exclusively with Onslaught veterans. Her practice is responsible for restoring human bodies to functionality without entertaining impure deviancy as witnessed in the Legacy Federation and Thesian Republic. Cybernetics and general augmentations are forbidden in her practice. 7154 Tessa joins with the ''Aurelian Post-Poenari Foundation as a spokesperson and begins holding speeches on their behalf on various Dominion worlds when Isaac's schedule brings them planet-side. Dedicated to reeducating war veterans and ensuring they have adequate housing, Tessa's work with her practice and this foundation develops a reputation painting her as the face of veteran rehabilitation in the Dominion. 7168 Tessa's work with the charity and her private practice begins to slow down due to the length of time since the end of the war. Reducing her surgical workload, she switches her focus to the long-term care of veterans within the Dominion. She slowly but surely begins to meddle in the charity's business in regards to pariahs. Tessa starts to hold seminars on the anatomy and psychology of Post-Poenari Syndrome sufferers. 7174 Rumours begin to spread about the charity. It's claimed that the Aurelian Post-Poenari Foundation is harboring pariahs and smuggling them out of the Dominion. Tessa's speeches stray from their original message and begin to take on a damage control approach, advocating for the innocence of the foundation. 7175 Present day. Roleplays Active Inactive Completed Common Use The character of Tessa Wolfe is currently locked to its owner, Synsensa. Credits Character image is of Sophie Okonedo. Photo credit Dan Wooller. Category:Characters Category:Aurelian Dominion Characters